A Lovely Day For Romance
by Princess Storm
Summary: Travels through one day with six different couples and their romantic happenings.
1. Chapter 1: Angelina and George

So here's your Valentine's present. I have been working really hard on it so that it will be completed before said day arrives. For your special enjoyment I am planning on posting a chapter a day until Valentines day when I will post the last one. But there is something you must give me for my Valentine's/ Birthday present. I need reviews people. I will only post if I get at least four reviews on every chapter. Hahaha. I know it harsh but most of you comment anyways. I just want more, thats all. Anyways this is a really cute short thing. It's about many of the couples on one day that is full of Romance! hehehe! Well here it is! Enjoy!- Ace

* * *

A Lovely Day for Romance 

Chapter 1 Angelina and George

"Hey George, we need more chocolate beating hearts," Angelina yelled back into the store room. "And I could use your help." She rushed back to the cash register to help the long line of customers who had come into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to buy bewitched chocolates and candies as well as other jokeful merchandise.

Minutes later George came out of the store room levitating a couple of boxes. He set them down over by a pink table at the front of the store then went over to the register and Angelina.

"Alright love, you go unpack and I'll help these fine people." George said relieving her from the register with a kiss on the cheek. Angelina blushed a little as she walked over to the boxes. She cut them open and began to set out more beating hearts and "I love you" lollipops.

When she started on the second box, she found a folded piece of parchment resting on top of the stack of chocolate hearts. She picked it up and unfolded it, figuring it was an order form. But when she opened it, she found it to be otherwise. It seemed to be a handwritten poem and it was addressed to her. Curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but read it.

Angelina,

You were just a friend  
but we've ended up in the end.

Canary Creams and Jack-o-Lantern pies,  
You have the prettiest eyes.

Ferret Fudge and pickled jumping pears,  
You have such soft and shiny hair.

Skiving snackboxes and ever stretching candy,  
God I just love your body!

But all that aside,  
I love to sit next to you by the fireside,  
holding your hand and talking,  
sitting close and cuddling.

Being near you makes my heart swirl,  
I love you, my special Angelina girl.

Your Georgey

Angelina smiled as she stole a glance at George. For being such a goof most of the time, he did have a sweet side too. George noticed her looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked back at the parchment. She read the poem once more then slide it into the pocket of her magenta robes. Angelina then went back to unpacking the candies.

Finally around 2:30 in the afternoon, the store emptied, giving George and Angelina a moment to relax.

"I shouldn't have let Fred have the day off." George said closing the register and walking around the counter.

Angelina looked at him from near the window of the shop. "Yeah but Fred wanted to do something special for Alicia." She replied walking over to George. "It was very nice of you to let him off." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

George grinned at her, pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. Angelina smiled under the kiss and returned it with one of her own.

When they broke apart, George's stomach growled. "Hmm. Must be hungry." Angelina giggled at his obvious statement. "What do you say about me popping down to the street and grabbing us a bite to eat?" he suggested.

Angelina nodded. "Sounds lovely. I'll hold down the fort while you're gone." She replied, with a mischievous smile.

"Alright I'll be back before you can say 'Quidditch'," he said giving Angelina a kiss on the cheek then heading for the door.

As soon as George had disappeared, Angelina rushed into the office to find a piece of parchment and a quill, a poetry muse having struck her with an arrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Tonks and Remus

Thanks guys for the reviews! I did get four, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy! and don't forget to comment!- Ace

* * *

Chapter 2-Tonks and Remus

Tonks rushed about her office in the Auror's Department shuffling papers from one spot to another, making a complete mess. Finally after having knocked her inbox over for the fifteenth time she flumped down into her chair and sighed.

She stuck out her tongue at all the work in front of her just as a brown barn owl flew in through the window above her office door. It dropped down on her desk and left a letter in front of her then took off in the direction is had come.

"Oh great. Another piece of work." Tonks griped as she sat forward to look at the piece of mail. On the front of the folded piece of parchment read "Nymphadora" in green ink. She flipped it over and looked at the seal, trying to discern who it was from.

Finally, after a minutes thought, her curiosity got the better of her and she broke the green wax seal and opened the letter.

Dear Nymphadora,

I was thinking of you just now. Of course one would ask when I'm not thinking of you. But I was and I was remembering the way you cared for me after my encounter with Greybeck. I know I have thanked you many times but it never seems to be enough for me. We both know that if you had not cared for me, I would not be here today. And so I feel I must thank you again. I want to do something special for you this evening. I have acquired reservations at Madam Georgini's for this evening for dinner and dancing. You will be receiving an owl shortly with a package. I would be very pleased if you were to wear the contents tonight. So until 7, Nymphadora, my heart.

All my love,  
Remus

As Tonks finished reading the letter, a second owl flew in and dropped a package on her desk. She looked at it, puzzled, pondering what it could be. Finally she set aside the letter and pulled the twine off the brown package. As she pulled back the brown paper, brightly colored material began to peek through.

Her jaw dropped open wide as she realized it was an evening gown. She stood up and lifted the dress so she could have a better look. As she did, a piece of parchment fell out. She bent down and picked it up. As she stood up, she read what it said.

Nymphadora,

For you. It will look gorgeous on you. 

Anyone else would put it to shame. 

R.J.

She smiled to herself as she held up the dress to admire it.

The dress was beautiful. The bodice had only one shoulder strap and seemed like it would fit perfectly against her form. The material was full and swaying, perfect for ballroom dancing. The material was soft and sparkling, a beautiful bright pink and sparkling black swirled together to make up the dress. It was unlike any dress Tonks had ever seen and she instantly loved it. She also couldn't wait to wear it tonight. Even if it was a dress. But then again, she would do anything for Remus.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry and Ginny

Hey thanks to the reviewers. You guys are great! I did however get only three reveiews last time but I'm feeling in a good mood, so here the next chapter anyway. Don't forget to review. Four is my goal. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review!- Ace

* * *

Chapter 3-Harry and Ginny 

"Alright class if you would line up, we can get practicing." Harry said and the class of third year Gryffindors clambered out of their desks and filed into a line. Harry smiled at them.

His class was always so excited to learn anything he had to teach them. It was great to teach such eager students. It made teaching even more worth while.

"Any volunteers?" Harry asked and half the class raised their hands. "Ms. Bennett, why don't you go first." A girl with strawberry blonde hair stepped to the front of the line, positioning herself in front of the table that held the closed trunk, ready to take action.

Just as Harry was about to count down and open the trunk, an owl fluttered into the room. He watched the owl as it soared across the classroom and landed on top of the trunk.

Harry stared at the owl with curiosity as he removed the piece of parchment from it's beak. Relieved of it's burden, the owl flew away.

"Hmm." Harry murmured. His class watched as he looked over the letter. Suddenly Harry remembered his students waiting for him. "Sorry class. Just a bit distracted. Should we get on then?"

The class, assuming that their professor would read the note immediately, started. "Y..yes, professor." They finally chorused.

Harry grinned at them. "Alright Ms. Bennett, do you remember the spell?" He asked taking out his wand and putting the letter into his pocket.

"Yes Professor. Riddikulus." she said and made the correct movement with her wand.

"Excellent Ms. Bennett. Five points to Gryffindor." Harry said with a proud smile. Then his face went straight and he looked his pupil in the eyes. "Are you ready Ms. Bennett?"

She nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Alright. On 3. 1..., 2..., 3." On three Harry swished his wand and the trunk opened.

Immediately a giant flew toward the girl, trying to sting her. She staggered back a little on her feet.

"Now," Harry yelled and the girl shouted "Riddikulus."

Suddenly the bee turned into a striped clown and the girl laughed. Harry chuckled along with her as he stepped forward.

"Okay continue one at a time and each of you take a turn." Harry directed the class. Ms. Bennett rushed to the end of the line and the next student stepped forward.

Harry watched the next few students closely. When he was sure they knew what they were doing, he stepped back, pulled the letter out of his robe pocket and unfolded it.

Harry,

Your smile sparkles.  
Your eyes shine.  
Love and determination are in both.

You've had a struggle.  
Life has been unsure.  
But I have, and always will, be there for you.

You saved me many times  
but you've stolen something from me.  
Then again, perhaps I gave it willingly.

It is in good hands.  
I know you will take care of it.  
My heart is forever yours.

You are my love, Harry.  
Nothing will ever change that.  
My true love ,  
Always and forever.

I love you Harry!  
Ginny

PS Sorry if this disturbs a class.

Harry smiled widely then let out a small chuckle. He folded up the note then put it back into his pocket. He stepped back up to the table and rooted on his students as they took on the boggart, a trickle of inspiration running through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Molly and Arthur

Great jobs with the reviews and thank you so much! I really love to get reviews. It makes me feel loved. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to comment. Thanks for reading.- Ace

* * *

Chapter 4 -Molly and Arthur 

Molly shuffled about the empty house as she dusted and cleaned Ron's old room. She hummed along with the radio that followed her as she moved from room to room.

The house was empty except for a few spirits here and there and the ghoul in the attic. Arthur was at work and all the kids had places of their own. The huge house had suddenly become quite empty and seemed to get dusty quite fast. Therefore Molly found herself cleaning it at least once a week. And today was that day.

Suddenly a proxy flew out of the curtain she had been dusting and ran smack into her forehead. She swatted it away and it flew toward the bed. Molly pulled out her wand aimed at it.

"Immobulus," she said and the proxy froze. She then went over, picked it up and proceeded out of the room for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Molly dropped the proxy in a dustbin and closed the lid tight. Once it was latched, she picked it up and took it out to the backyard. Here she set it by two other taller trash bins then headed back for the house.

When her foot touched the back step, she stopped and looked out at the yard. She smiled as she remembered the family summer meals, backyard quidditch matches, and tag games of various charmed sorts. The yard seemed so empty without children to play in it.

Molly finally looked away, sighing, and stepped into the house. She jumped back a little as an owl set itself upon the kitchen table. Clasping her now rapidly beating heart, she stepped forward and took the letter from the owl. The owl hooted once then flew off. Molly watched it fly out the door then turned to the letter. She unfolded the parchment and began to read.

The house is empty.  
The children have gone.  
But our love still lives on.

Tonight I want to do something special.  
For the you, the women who does everything.  
But first you must do something for me.

A trip to the garden.  
A travel to the story.  
And you will have everything I need  
to pamper you galore.

So tarry not,  
I'll be home by four.  
To make you the best supper,  
you have ever had before.

Arthur

Molly giggled at her husbands attempt at poetry. She looked at the list and squinted her brow.

"What, in heaven's name, is he going to make?" she questioned when she saw what ingredients he had asked her to pick up. "Snake skins, ginger root, oranges, pickled turnip, Mandrake root? It sounds more like a potion then dinner." She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock. She gave a squeak when she saw the time. "3 o'clock! I've got to go." She said heading for the hall closet to retrieve her traveling cloak. She had shopping to do and if she didn't hurry, she would not be able to get all of the ingredients on the list before Arthur got home.


	5. Chapter 5: Ron and Hermione

Well here is another. Hope you are still enjoying. We have almost reach half way! Man I better get writing! Read, Enjoy, and don't forget to Reveiw!-Ace

* * *

Chapter 5 -Ron and Hermione

Ron flew around the goal posts watching the team fly back and forth across the pitch, keeping an eye on the quaffle. The sun was shining but there was enough cloud cover so it didn't shine in his eyes.

Suddenly the action switched directions and came directly for Ron. He centered himself on his broom and flew slowly in front of the hoops, ready to sprint forward when the quaffle headed his way. Within a minute Stanley threw the quaffle at the middle hoop and Ron dived for it. He felt the leather of the ball in his hand and he smiled. When he righted himself on the broom, he tossed the ball at Stanley.

"Nice try Stan," he yelled. Stanley smiled back at him.

"Yeah but not quite enough," he replied and then flew off back up the pitch.

Ron smiled and sat back a little on his broom. He was doing pretty good today. Wood was beginning to believe the letter of recommendation Harry had written about him.

Then, quite suddenly something hit him in the head. He instantly looked around and saw a tiny owl flying about with a folded piece of parchment in his beak.

"Pig what are you doing here? I'm trying to practice. Go wait for me in the stands." Ron said shooing the owl and pointing it toward the stands. But the owl would not budge. He continued to fly about Ron's head.

Ron found this to be very annoying, especially as he tried to keep an eye on the game as it played out. Finally the action came back toward his goals and he found it hard to try and defend the goals while he was trying to fend off his deranged owl.

"Weasley what are you doing? This isn't broom ballet." Wood yelled after Ron let the quaffle in 3 times in a row. Ron looked in the direction of Wood's voice and saw him flying over on his captain's broom. Ron groaned then Pig fluttered in front of his eyes, causing him to swear under his breath as he flung a hand up and smacked the bird away.

"Sorry Wood. It's my stupid owl. He's got a letter for me and won't leave me be until I read it." Ron explained snatching the tiny excited bird out of the air.

Wood glance at him for a minute then his face softened and he turned to face the rest of the team. "All right team take a five minute break so Weasley can read his fan mail." He announced and headed for the ground. The rest of the team followed suit, including Ron.

When his feet touched ground, Ron dropped his broom at his feet and pulled the letter out of Pig's mouth.

"There you stupid bird. Get!" he said tossing Pig into the air. Pig dropped a few inches then took off.

Ron ripped open the letter and skimmed the handwriting. He smiled widely as he began to read.

Dear Ronniekins,

As I was cleaning off my desk, I found that picture Colin took of us the night of the Yule ball when we were fighting in the common room. I can't believe how mad you were at me because I went with Krum. I realize now that you were jealous. Hell I realized a long time ago. I was just so mad that you didn't ask me. I had pictured how you would ask me, all shy and romantic but you were a jerk about it and took so long to do it. But now that I know what's in your heart and how hard it was for you to admit to yourself that you liked, loved me, I see why you did the things you did. I even understand about the Lavender stuff, even though I was horribly angry at you then and probably a little jealous. I guess we are both very capable of making each other jealous. But Ron I don't want you to think that you were the only one with things standing in the way of your heart. I know you were never sure of what Harry would say or how he really felt about me. I was unsure of how he would feel about us together at first too. And there was always the fact that the three of us were such good friends. I loved our friendship and I didn't want to lose you as a friend if things never worked out between us. Because we both know that if things had gone sour between us, we would not be friends again. Harry told me once that he was afraid that we might not be friends again after what happened with Lavender. But he also knew how we felt about each other, even if neither of us had truly admitted it to him, and he wanted us to be together. To be as happy as he and Ginny were... are. I don't know if we have what they have but we do have something special. I'm so glad that we both got over what was holding us back. I'm glad you kissed me that day. Otherwise we wouldn't be here where we are today. And I am so glad that we are where we are. I love being with you and I love you with all my heart and soul. Each day I look forward to the end of work when I come home to find you there waiting for me. I love you Ron and I can't wait until I get home tonight to see you there waiting for me with your smile and intense eyes.

Love always and forever,  
Your Hermy

Ron smiled deeply to himself at the words Hermione had written.

"Weasley!" Wood shouted. Ron looked over toward his captain. "Are you finished with your fan mail yet?"

Ron grinned, folded up the letter and stuck it in the inside pocket of his training robes. "Yeah. I'm done Wood." He yelled back. He picked up his broom, threw a leg over and flew up to the hoops, ready to guard them.


	6. Chapter 6: Fred and Alicia

Thank you all for reading. This chapter is cute. Or I really like it. Tomorrows chapter is the second half of what happens to the couples on our day. Hope you'll stay tuned because the really, really cute stuff is coming up! Thanks for reading, please enjoy and don't forget to review.- Ace

* * *

Chapter 6- Fred and Alicia

"I'm in the mood for love." Fred sang loudly as he opened the oven door and put the tart shell into the oven to bake for a few minutes.

He was busy in the kitchen baking, cooking, and making a mess, preparing a fabulous meal for Alicia. It was five o'clock and she was due home by six. If he got on the ball, dinner would be ready just after six.

Fred moved over to the sink and began to peel potatoes. He hummed along with the old muggle station he had found on the radio that was playing all the old crooners. He was quite enjoying the swinging and swaying music. He was feeling in a romantic mood and the music fitted that mood perfectly.

When his pot was full of potatoes, he filled it with water and moved it to the stove. He lighted the stove with his wand and turned back to the sink to clean up his peelings. As he levitated the potatoes skins to move them to the bin, there was a tap on the window. Fred looked over and saw an owl perched on the window flower pots. Fred smiled as he let the skins drop into the trash bin. He walked over to the window and opened the latch. The owl flew in and landed on the counter. Fred wiped his hands on the navy blue apron he was wearing then took the letter from the owl.

"Thanks," he said giving the owl a piece of potato skin he had missed. The owl hooted his thanks, took the piece of potato and flew off out the window. Fred latched the window shut as he looked at the parchment in his hands.

Fred smiled as he instantly recognized Alicia's handwriting. He ripped the seal and opened the letter, excited to read what she had to say.

Freddy,

I have some bad news. I won't be able to make it home for your dinner. Joel asked me to work late. I told him I hand important plans but he said if I didn't, I wouldn't be given hours for a month and you know I can't lose the hours. I know we aren't hard up for money with your and George's shop but I need to earn my own income. And besides I love working at Quality Quidditch, I just don't like the people I have to work with. Besides I'm saving up so that I can start my own shop. And what a shop it will be. It'll be the best quidditch shop out there and everyone will go there rather then Quality and sooner or later poor Quality will be boarded up. Living a dream, aren't I?

I know you were working really hard on tonight, cleaning the loft and making your special dinner. I feel really awful about not being able to make it. Instead I'll have to sit at the desk adding up columns of numbers then counting money. I would much rather be home with you. I don't want you to hold dinner for me. I don't know when I'll be home. I'll just grab a bite when I get home or something at the Leaky Cauldron. I feel really bad about missing our special night. But I'll be thinking of you all night! And I hope that you can forgive me someday. I feel horrible about it but I can't get out of it. It's just me and Joel and he asked me to stay. I really feel horrible and I am so, so sorry Fred. Please forgive me.

I love you and miss you.

Your Aly girl

Fred frowned. He was disappointed with what the letter said. He had been working hard all day to make this evening special for the two of them.

"Blasted Joel," Fred said under his breath.

Just then the timer went off on the oven. Fred laid the letter on the counter and walked over to the oven. He opened the door with a hand and took out the tart shell with a potholder.

As he put the pan down next to the bowl of peaches and raspberries he had prepared for the filling, he was struck with an idea.

"Maybe I won't have to cancel everything. Just change it a bit." He said with a grin as he thought.

With that he turned off the oven and took off his apron. He grabbed his wand, as he rushed out of the kitchen. He grabbed a cloak, threw it on, waved his wand, and disappeared with a "pop" off to get a bottle of champagne and something Alicia had been working for a long time to get.


	7. Chapter 7: George and Angelina

Here's the next chapter. This one is funny. It's one of my favorites! Read, Enjoy and Review! Thanks for reading!- Ace

* * *

Chapter 7 George and Angelina 

"Angelina, love, I'm back." George said pushing open the door. He looked around the room expecting to find Angelina waiting for him. Instead he found two lit candlesticks, a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He looked around assuming she would appear right away. When she didn't he raised an eyebrow. "Angelina- bina?"

When no reply came, George became a little worried. He walked over to the costumer counter and set down the bag of take out Chinese he had got next to the candles and wine. Then he headed for the back room. He peeked in but she wasn't to be found. He then walked over to the office and opened the door.

"Angelina?"

Angelina turned and smiled up at George from the desk chair. "Hi Love," she said putting down her quill and standing up. She walked over to George and gave him a peck on the lips.

George grinned and pulled Angelina to him. "Where have you been all my life?" he said. Angelina giggled and then he kissed her.

When they parted Angelina smiled up at him. "What did you bring back? I'm starving." She asked ruffling George's hair. He smiled down at her.

"I see you set up a little romantic spot for us. A little drink and all."

"Yeah. I thought we could close the shop for an hour of so and have our nice romantic dinner-lunch."

"Hmmm... that sounds nice. I'll go put up the sign, you pour the wine." George said letting go of Angelina's waist and heading back out into the shop. Angelina followed after him.

George walked over to the door and flipped the "Be back later" sign. He turned the lock then pulled down the window curtain on the glass door with a wave of his wand. When he turned around, he found Angelina sitting next to the boxes of Chinese food. She held up a glass of wine for him.

"Gonna join me?" she asked.

George chuckled and walked over to her. He jumped up on the counter next to her and took the glass of wine. She picked up the other one and clinked their glasses together in a toast.

"To you, Love." George said before he drank.

"To us, Georgey." Angelina said then took a drink herself.

When she put down her glass, George touched her cheek and turned her face to look at him.

"I love you Angelina-bina."

"I love you too Georgey."

They bother leaned in and kissed each other passionately and warmly. They broke only when Angelina's stomach rumbled.

"Guess I was hungrier then I thought," she stated and they both laughed. They picked up a pair of chopsticks each and dug into the food George had brought back.

After awhile, Angelina started up conversation again.

"So George, I didn't know you were such a lovely poet."

George chuckled and looked over at her. "You found my poem huh?"

Angelina nodded. "It was very nice." She said with a giggle.

"It was pathetic, wasn't it?" He said looking at her with a slight grimace.

Angelina shook her head. "No. It was sweet. In fact it inspired me to write one of my own," she said putting down her chopsticks and box of chow mein. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the folded piece of parchment.

"Really?" George asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can I read it?"

Angelina blushed a little. "Of course you can. It is for you after all." She said quietly.

George looked at her with surprise. "For me?" He asked and she nodded, handing him the piece of parchment. He put down his chopsticks and fried rice and took it from her. He looked at her then unfolded the paper and began to read.

Gogerously goofy  
Excellently Erotic  
Ordinarily out there  
Radically rediculus  
Great Gentlemenly guy  
Emotionally earnest  
Yet yearnable

So off, yet perfectly wonderful.  
Hardly unable to not care about.  
A loveable cutie  
Georgey

"I know it's kinda stupid. It's not very good." Angelina said shyly as George finished reading.

George looked over at her seriously. "Am I really 'Excellently erotic'?" He asked devilishly.

Angelina burst out laughing. "Yes George you are excellently erotic," she said putting a finger on his chest. Her smiled at her, jumped down from the counter and stepped in front of her. His face became serious.

"Angelina -bina I l want you to know that I love you, truly, with all my heart. And I want to be with you each and every day forever." He said sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.

Angelina looked back deep into his eyes. "And I love you too Georgey. You make my life so much brighter and happier. There are a million different places and people I could be with but none other would make me as happy as you do." She replied with a smile. And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.


	8. Chapter 8: Remus and Tonks

Hey guys sorry about not updating all weekend. My internet has been down since like friday night! I was very sad. :( But it's better now and here is another chapter. I'm working really hard on writing the last two chapters. Don't worry I have few more between this one and the one I'm writing typed on my computer but you only get one update a day. Well in today's case you get two because of my stupid internet server! Anyways thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And Thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up!-Ace

* * *

Chapter 8- Remus and Tonks 

Remus sat at a candle lite table in the corner of Madam Georgini's near the dance floor. He waited patiently, yet a little nervous. It was just after seven and Tonks was to arrive at any moment.

He looked down at the menu, trying to take his mind off Tonks. Every time they met for a date, he felt butterflies in his stomach. They had been dating for awhile now but the thrill of love and something new was still there inside him.

As Remus was remembering their last outing with a smile, someone cleared their throat. Remus looked up and laid eyes on the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Nymphadora," he breathed with a huge smile. He stood up, taking her hand and brushing his lips over it. She beamed at him, a little red in the cheeks. "You look gorgeous." He gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down.

"Thank you for the dress. It's like nothing I've seen before." Tonks said with a smile. "And you know that I don't like Nymphadora, Remus."

Remus smiled. "I know but it's so pretty." He said with a wink. She hit his hand playfully. "As for the dress, I saw it and it reminded me of you. I knew the pink would match your hair perfectly." He chuckled.

Tonks giggled. "It's my favorite color."

At that moment a waiter came over. "May I take your order?" he asked politely.

Tonks looked up at him. "Umm... yeah. Just give me a minute." She said and flipped open the menu. "Go ahead and go first R.J."

Remus nodded, glanced down at his menu, then gave the waiter his order. The waiter then turned to Tonks and took her order. He left them to talk as he took the menus away.

"So how was your day?" Remus asked as he took a drink from his water glass.

Tonks sighed. "Horrible. I seem to be getting clumsier by the day. I swear I knocked over my inbox at least thirty times today." She said leaning forward on her elbows. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I sat in on a few lessons. Harry taught the third years my Boggart lesson today," Remus said, also leaning forward on to his elbows.

"Really? How'd he do?"

"Quite well. I was very proud of him." Remus said with a smile. He paused, looking up into her eyes and taking her hands into his. "Tonks, I love you."

Tonks smiled a little. "I love you too Remus," she said in return. They both leaned in and their lips touched.

As they parted, the band began to play their first song. A smiled spread across Tonks's lips as she recognized it as one of her favorites. Remus chuckled when he realized what song it was.

"This is a good song." Remus commented trying to be subtle.

Tonks hit him on the arm. "You know I love this song." She said tapping her foot to the beat.

Remus smiled at her. "I know," he murmured. "I requested it for us." Tonks stared at him, her mouth slightly dropped open. "Nymphadora, would you care to dance?"

Tonks grinned and put her hand into his. "I'd love to," she replied. Together they stood up and walked out to the dance floor together.

Remus put an arm around Tonks's waist and she rested a hand on his shoulder. They then began to step with the time of the music. A few seconds later, a women began to sing. Tonks immediately joined in.

"Half moon bright, we dance tonight. I love you, even though you are a werewolf." Tonks sang quietly. Remus smiled at her.

"You know, I'd have to say I love this song too," he said slyly. Tonks hit him playfully again.

"You only like it because its about a werewolf," she said.

Remus shook his head. "No. I like it because it talks about us. It's as if the it was written for us." He said. Tonks was touched at the sentiment in his voice.

"I always thought so too," she whispered. "Even back when you were denying my feelings."

Remus looked down for a minute. "I know I was stupid then. I'm sorry Nymphadora. It was just the gap in our age. It was such a difference. I didn't know how you could love an old man such as myself. Especially not with the werewolf thing." He said, somewhat sadly.

"Oh R.J. Your age doesn't bother me. I love you for your personality, your mind, your heart. Not that you are so many years older then me. And you aren't really. Not that many anyway." She reached up and touched his cheek for a minute. "As for being a werewolf, it's part of who you are. It makes you unique, just like my Metamorphmagus. Your not dangerous when you take your potion and I'm working on becoming an animagus. I love you Remus and anything I can do to be with you, I will do it."

Remus smiled at her. "I love you too Tonks," he said giving the hand he held a squeeze. "With all of myself and being."

Tonks smiled. She could feel tears of happiness filling her eyes. Remus had never confessed his love with such truth as he just had.

"I love you Remus with all of my shapes, sizes, and heart," She confessed in return. She smiled at him and he at her. Then she made the first move and kissed him on the lips. Her kissed her back, holding her tighter around the waist.


	9. Chapter 9: Ginny and Harry

Oh you are in luck! This one here is another cute one. One of my faves again! Although I still really like the George and Angelina chapter best! Anyways please enjoy and don't forget to review! thanks for reading! I really appericate it! - Ace

* * *

Chapter 9 -Ginny and Harry 

Harry whistled as he walked down the London street, a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. When he came to the run down Purge and Dowse, Ltd building, he stopped, winked at the dummy then stepped into the window. Instantly he was inside St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi Dolores," he said with a smile . "What wing is she in?"

Dolores smiled at him. "Hi Harry. She's on the second floor in the Chauncey Oldridge ward at healer's station eleven." She told him.

"Thanks," Harry replied with a wave as he headed toward the lifts.

He continued to whistle as he rode the lift to the second floor. When it stopped, Harry stepped off and headed down the hallway for healer's station eleven and the Chauncey Oldridge ward. As he approached the healer's station he could see the tip of a ginger head sitting behind the desk. He smiled to himself and hid the flowers behind his back.

When Ginny heard the whistling, she looked up. She found Harry standing in front of her, a smile spread across his face.

"Harry what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Working late tonight are we dear?" Harry said, still smiling. "I came to visit you. And I brought a little something."

Ginny eyed him curiously. "What did you bring me?" she asked, kind of weary that it might be some odd trinket from Fred and George's shop like he usually brought.

Harry chuckled at the look on her face. "No I didn't bring you anything from the twin's shop." He said and Ginny sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," she muttered to herself but Harry heard her.

"What? You don't like my gifts?" He inquired faking hurt feelings. Ginny laughed at his attempt.

"I think you've been hanging around with those students of yours too long. Either that or my brothers." Ginny commented with a giggle.

Harry laughed with her. "Well that may be the case but I brought you something romantic this time." Ginny's face went from blank to excited.

"What is it?" She asked now dying to know.

Harry gave her a smile and removed the flowers from behind his back. Ginny shrieked with delight and ran out from behind the desk, and threw her arms around Harry in a hug. Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He spun around once then put her down. She slipped out of his grasp and he handed her the flowers.

"Oh Harry they are beautiful." She said as she sniffed their fragrant scent. "And they smell lovely."

Harry smiled at her. "But you are much more beautiful and smell much more lovelier Gin." He murmured leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

Ginny blushed a little under her ginger hair. "How did your boggart lesson go?" She asked casually as she leaned against the high desk, still smelling her flowers.

Harry smiled as he looked into her face. "Really well. Lupin actually came in and observed in one of them. He said I did really well." Harry paused for a minute. "By the way, thank you for the poem."

Ginny blushed bright red. "Your welcome," she muttered shyly. She recovered quickly from her moment of shyness however. "The flowers aren't because I wrote you that poem, are they?"

Harry acted appalled then he smiled. "Oh of course not Gin. This is for the poem." He whispered. He then leaned in and captured Ginny's lips with his. Ginny jumped at first from shock but soon she sighed as her lips melted to Harry's.

Suddenly someone cleared their thought. "Ahem." A deep female voice said. Harry and Ginny broke apart and found Ginny's boss, Margaret Baxtrode standing behind the desk.

Ginny immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Margaret. Harry just stopped by to bring me flowers because I have to work late tonight and we were supposed to go to dinner together. He was just about to leave." She explained nervously. Margaret eyed her with suspicion for a minute. Then turned and left the healer's station to attend to her patients.

"Harry thank you for stopping by but you better go," Ginny said giving Harry a push look in the direction he had come.

Harry dug his heels in. "Wait," he said turning to face her. "I have something else for you."

Ginny looked up at him. "Harry you spoil me," she said smiling at him. "What is it?"

Harry smiled down at her then his face became serious. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, bringing her close to him and looked deep down into her eyes.

"Ginny you are so special to me. You mean more to me then my own life. I love you Ginny with all of my heart and soul. Every moment I'm with you my life gets better and better. I never want to be without you, never want to lose you. You have become a part of me. I can't live without you in my life." He expressed. He paused then and let her go. He stuck his hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He then got down on one knee and looked up at Ginny.

"Ginny, my love, would you do me the highest honor in the world and be my wife?" Harry asked as he opened the velvet box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. Ginny gasped in shock, a hand flew up to her open mouth.

Harry looked up into her eyes, holding his breath, awaiting a reply.

Suddenly Ginny broke into a smile. "Oh Harry," she whispered, stepping forward and touching his hands. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Immediately Harry jumped up and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. The crowd of Ginny's co-workers clapped their congratulations.

When Harry and Ginny broke apart, Ginny smiled up at Harry. "I love you Harry," she murmured. "With all of my heart."

Harry grinned back at her. "I know," he whispered then kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10: Arthur and Molly

Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There won't be a post tomorrow, I'm sorry to say because i haven't finished the next chapter and it's my birthday. I hope you all have a Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy and Review please!-Ace

* * *

Chapter 10- Arthur and Molly 

Pots clanged as they flew threw the air. Arthur was waving his wand in all directions., trying to finish the last of the dinner he was preparing. He knew Molly would be back any minute with all the ingredients from the list he had given her so she would be out of the house when he arrived to make dinner.

He was almost finished, the cherry pie would be done in fifteen minutes and he just had to fill the plates and put them on the table.

Suddenly Arthur heard a noise from the front room. "Oh blast, she's home," he muttered as he rushed to spoon gravy on the potatoes. He put down the pot then gave his wand a wave and sent the plates to the table. He pulled off his apron, knocked the lights out then stepped into the hallway.

Molly hurried toward the kitchen with her shopping bags after she had hung up her traveling cloak in the hall closet. When she looked in, she found the kitchen pitch black. Suddenly, candles all around the room flickered to life and Molly gasped at what lay before her.

Upon the table sat two plates full of delicious smelling food, two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She smiled in amazement and took a step forward.

As she did so, Arthur stepped out from the hallway and into the kitchen. "Bon appetite Molly," Arthur said and Molly turned around.

"Oh Arthur it looks wonderful." She replied then remembered the list he had given and a puzzled look crossed her face. "But what about the list?"

Arthur smiled. "I had to get you out of the kitchen somehow." He said mischievously. Molly giggled.

"Oh Arthur you fool." She said, her cheeks growing slightly rosy.

Arthur walked up to her and took the shopping bags from her. "Well when we've been married as long as we have, we have to go a little farther to surprise one another." He said as he set down the bags on the counter out of the way. He then walked over to the table and pulled out a chair of Molly. Molly smiled at him and took the seat. He pushed her in a bit then walked around and took his own seat.

"Mmmm... It smells wonderful." Molly said as she took in the aroma of the steamed green beans and onions, mashed potatoes and gravy and the sauteed lemon pepper chicken. "And its so pretty." She smiled and looked up at her husband.

Arthur smiled back as he picked up the bottle of chilled red wine. "Would you care for something to drink?" He asked holding the bottle poised to pour over Molly's glass.

"I would love some." Molly replied and Arthur tipped the bottle and a falls of red wine cascaded into her glass. When he finished pouring hers, he filled a glass for himself.

"Well shall we dig in?"

Molly looked up and nodded. She then took the cloth napkin from under her knife and fork and spread it upon her lap. She picked up her knife and fork and was about to tuck in when she paused and just looked at the beautiful plate int front of her.

Suddenly she looked up at Arthur, who was waiting for her to take the first bite.

"What is it Molly?" he asked noticing her slightly sad face.

"Thank you Arthur. This means a great deal to me," she said almost on the verge of crying.

Arthur reached forward and took Molly's hand. "After all the dinners, lunches, and breakfasts you have made me this isn't really enough to repay you. I love you Molly and appreciate everything you do for me. I thank the heavens everyday for you. You have become a part of me these many years we have been married. Without you I am half a man. Molly you make me complete." Arthur declared taking Molly's other hand.

"Oh Arthur," Molly blushed. "I love you Arthur. I always have and I always will." At that she leaned forward and kissed her husband. Arthur smiled and kissed her in return.

"I love you too Molly." He said looking into her eyes. He smiled softly at he then and let go of her hands. "Shall we eat? We don't want it to get cold."

Molly grinned and nodded. They both picked up their silverware and began to eat the wonderful meal that Arthur had made.


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione and Ron

So here is the second to the last chapter! I am writing as much as I can. I have just come up with two new ideas but I told myself that I have to finish this one and Nightmares before I can start them. Thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks for being such great readers!- Ace

* * *

Chapter 11- Hermione and Ron

Hermione unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Ron.

"Ron I'm home," she yelled as she closed the door and turned the lock. She stepped in, took off her cloak and hung it on one of the hooks behind the door. "Ron," She called again when he did not reply.

She walked deeper into the loft toward the kitchen assuming he would be in there fixing dinner.

"Ron?"

When she found the kitchen empty, she moved through it to the bathroom, still calling his name.

"Ron?"

She found the bathroom to be empty and walked through the conjoining door to their bedroom. The bed was empty, no red hair in sight. At this, Hermione was starting to wonder where he was.

She stepped out into the living room again. She looked over at Pig's cage. Pig hooted at her and she noticed a noted clipped to his cage. She walked over to the table, picked it up and read it.

Hermione,

Went out to grab some dinner.

Be back soon.

Ron

She smiled to herself. She put the note down on the cabinet and reached for the owl treats. She took one out and gave it to Pig. Pig hooted his thanks and began to eat. Hermione then went back into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

When Hermione had changed into a pair of pajama pants, a long sleeve white t-shirt and her slippers, she came out and headed for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and feed Crookshanks.

She put on the kettle then took a can of cat food from out of the cupboard. She opened the can with a can opener.

"Crookshanks," Hermione called as she spooned the food into the cat's dish. The ginger cat came waltzing in at her call. Crookshanks meowed and bounded for the dish. Hermione smiled and petted her cat lightly on the head.

Suddenly the tea pot began to whistle and Hermione jumped up to pull it off the burner. She began to hum to herself as she opened the cabinet above the stove and took out a mug. She then reached over, opened the jar where the tea bags were kept, and pulled one out. She dropped it into her mug then poured the hot water over it. She moved the tea bag up and down in her mug, watching as the water darkened.

At that moment, just outside the apartment door, Ron juggled his keys, a bag of Italian takeout, and a single red rose. Finally after many attempts at shoving his keys into the lock, he dropped them with a clang.

"Bloody hell," he swore under his breath. He put down the bag and picked up his keys. He put them in the lock and was about to pick up the bag when he stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a delicate silver heart ring. He sighed, removed the tiny ring from the box and closed it. He took a deep breath and placed the ring carefully in the center of the rose. He then picked up the bag of takeout and unlocked the door, hiding the rose behind his back.

He pushed the door open, walked in, and kicked it closed with his foot. When he looked around, he found Hermione standing at the entrance to the living room.

"You're back finally." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I brought food." He said holding up the bag as he walked closer to her. "And I love you."

Hermione smiled and walked up to him. "I'm glad you're home. And I love you too." She whispered leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ron smiled. "I'm glad to be home with you." He said and gave her a kiss. When they parted, Ron pulled out the rose.

"Oh Ron," Hermione exclaimed looking down at the rose then back up at him. "It's beautiful."

As Hermione took the rose from him, Ron stepped around her. "You are more so." He said with a smile and headed for the kitchen.

Hermione smiled to herself as she brought the rose up to her nose. Just as she was about to smell it, she noticed a flash of silver. Puzzled, she gently reached in and pulled out the object. She gasped when she realized it was a ring.

Immediately she turned around and moved toward the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Ron down on one knee.

Hermione gasped again. Ron smiled up at her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you with all of my heart. Every morning I wake up and look over at you still sleeping and ask myself 'Why is she with me?' Because sometimes I seriously wonder why I was the one you chose to love." Ron admitted to Hermione. She caught his eyes as he continued. "But I love you and I love being with you. I love waking up next to you and falling asleep with you. I love sharing every minute of everyday of my life with you. I never want to be without you, Hermione. You are my heart and soul. The light in my dark. You are everything to me. I love you Hermione Jane Granger and I want to be your husband." He paused for a second. "Hermione, would you ever consider marrying me?" Ron finally finished and looked up at her, hope and vulnerability filling his face.

Hermione smiled at him. "Ronald Weasley there is no one in the world, wizard or muggle, who could ever, ever make me as happy as you do." She smiled wider at him and stepped toward him. She took one of his hands and helped him up from the floor. "And there is no one, no one I would ever consider to be my husband but you. In fact I consider it an honor above honors to be your wife." She paused, watching Ron's eyes reading her face and his expression change. "Yes Ron I will marry you."

Ron smiled right away and took her by the waist. "I will always love you," he whispered then kissed her on the lips, holding her close. Hermione kissed just as lovingly in return.

When they parted, Ron took the ring from Hermione and slipped it on to her left ring finger.

"My Hermione," he whispered looking into her soft brown eyes.

Hermione smiled. "My Ronniekins," she whispered back. Then she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12: Alicia and Fred

I"ve finally got it done! This chapter turned out really cute like George and Angelina's. Awww. Anyways I know you will enjoy it and I hope you will review! Thanks for reading.- Ace

* * *

Chapter 12- Alicia and Fred

Alicia sighed as she locked the door to Quality Quidditch with a wave of her wand. It was after 10 pm and she had finally finished.

She shook her head as she stepped away from the shop. She was tired, and didn't really feel like going to The Leaky Cauldron to grab something to eat.

"I'll grab something when I get home," she murmured to herself. With that she waved her wand and disappeared with a "pop".

Alicia appeared outside the apartment she shared with Fred. She pulled her keys out of her robe pocket and put them into the lock. She turned the key and handle, pushing with her shoulder against the door.

When she entered the flat, she found that the lights were off.

"_Fred must have gone to bed."_ She thought sadly. She had hoped that she would at least get to see him tonight. She felt horrible about missing his special dinner.

She closed the door quietly, locked and chained it. She walked deeper into the apartment heading for the kitchen to make a sandwich. But as she passed the living room, a warm light caught her eye and she stopped.

When she turned, she found that a blanket was set on the floor. Puzzled, she stepped into the room. Now she could see that the blanket was spread between the fireplace and the coffee table. The fire was lit and giving off a warm glow as well as heat. Two candlesticks gave light on to two champagne glasses, two plates and forks, and a scrumptious looking tart.

She smiled wide. "Fred?" She called stepping back into the entrance hall to head for the kitchen to find him.

At that moment, Fred stepped out of the kitchen with an open bottle of champagne. "Alicia," he exclaimed walking toward her. "You made it home." He gave her a welcome kiss then proceeded into the living room. Alicia followed after him.

"Freddy what is this?" she asked coming up to stand next to him as he leaned over and poured champagne into each glass.

Fred smiled as he stood up, handing her a glass. "It's our candle lit special dessert instead of dinner." He replied as he grabbed the other glass and sat down on the blanket. Alicia looked down at him. He reached up and took her free hand. "Sit," he directed and she sat down next to him on the blanket.

Alicia continued to look at him. Fred smiled and raised his glass. "A toast to us. May every obstacle we come across be nothing more then a small hurdle," he said tipping her glass toward Alicia's. She smiled and tapped her glass against his. With that, they both took a drink.

"I thought you would be in bed. Not to mention mad at me for missing your special dinner." Alicia said lowering her glass to her lap.

Fred put down his glass on to the coffee table and took Alicia's hand with both of his. "I'm not mad at you Alicia. I know how Joel is and I know how badly you want to own your own shop. I also understand that no matter how many times I offer you money to start up your shop, you won't take it. You want to do it on your own." Fred said scooting closer to her. He took the glass out of her hand and set it on the table next to his. "I was disappointed to get your letter saying you weren't going to make it but I came up with a romantic dessert indoor picnic instead. I could never be made at you Aly girl."

Alicia smiled. "Oh Freddy, you are too good to me," she said as she slipped a hand from his and touched his cheek tenderly. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Fred smiled and kissed her in return.

They parted when Alicia's stomach rumbled. They both laughed. Fred let go of Alicia's hands and smiled at her. "Would you care for some peach and raspberry tart?" He offered as he cut the tart with a knife. Alicia smiled and nodded.

As Fred served up the tart, Alicia piled up pillows behind her back. When she was settled, Fred handed her a plate and fork and sat down next to her with a plate of his own.

As soon as Alicia took a bite of the tart, her taste buds were in heaven. "Mmmm… Fred this is delicious. I'm so sorry I missed out on the rest of dinner. I bet it was even more delicious then this." Alicia said, taking another bite.

Fred grinned slyly. "Well you didn't miss it. I saved it all for tomorrow night so you'll still get to taste it," he said. Alicia smiled and slapped his knee playfully. Then her face became serious.

"Thank you Fred. For cleaning the flat, for trying to make me a wonderful dinner, for loving me and caring about me." She paused a moment and waited for Fred to finish the bite he was chewing. "I love you Fred, with all my heart." She looked up into his eyes.

Fred looked back into Alicia's eyes and put down his fork. "Alicia you mean the world to me. Everything I do for you I do because I love you, without ever wanting a thanks. Or even needing one. The love I know you have for me is enough." Fred declared. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you Alicia."

After another tender kiss they finished their pieces of tart. Fred grabbed another blanket and they laid down on the floor in front of the fire. Alicia rested her head in the crook of Fred's arm and together they just watched the flames of the fire and the shadows they were making ont the back of the fireplace and the walls.

Suddenly Fred jumped.

"What is it?" Alicia asked looking over at him.

Fred stuck his hand into the pocket of his robes and pulled out an envelope. "I have something for you," he said handing Alicia her present. Alicia took the envelope and sat up. She looked from Fred to the present, a questioning look on her face.

"What is it?"

Fred grinned devilishly. "Open it."

Alicia eyed him for another moment then broke the seal on the envelope. She pulled out the folded piece of paper. Fred lay there with his hands folded on his stomach as he watched her unfold the paper.

Alicia opened the piece of paper and began to read. "Official Lease for the property at number ninety- eight, Diagon Alley. This property…" Alicia's jaw dropped as she skimmed the rest of the parchment. When she finished she looked at Fred, speechless.

Fred smiled up at her. "And you can't give it back. It was a gift. It's rude to return a gift," he said smartly. Then his face became serious. "Aly I know you didn't want my money to do this but I want you to stop working at Quality for that arse of a man Joel. Now you can use the money you've been saving up to outfit the store and open it."

"But Fred…"

Fred stopped her. "If you feel that bad about it you can pay be back after your shop gets going. But I won't have you working another day under the management of that uncaring jerk." Fred declared as he sat up on his elbows.

Alicia stared into his eyes for a moment. Then she smiled and kissed Fred. Fred fell back against the floor and Alicia climbed on top of him and straddled his waist with her knees, kissing him harder.

Finally she broke the kiss and thanked him. "Fred Weasley, I love you with all my heart and thank you so much for this. It means so much to me."

Fred smiled at her. "I love you too. And I was really enjoying your thanks. You wouldn't mind continuing, would you?" he asked with a naughty gleam in his eye.

Alicia threw back her head and laughed. Then she looked down at Fred. "No," she said holding back a smile and a laugh.

"No?" Fred repeated. "Well I might just have to make you." And with that he slid his hands up to Alicia's waist and began to tickle. Alicia jumped and fell down against his chest as she laughed. He stopped tickling her and she smiled at him.

"Kiss me Freddy." She demanded. And that's exactly what he did.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Just a little bit more. The story did take place on Valentine's day even though I never menitoned it but none of the character in the story did what they did because of the holiday. They did it because... well read the Epilogue and find out.-Ace

* * *

Chapter 13- Epilogue

Every day is a lovely day to show the person you care about how much they really mean to you. Never go a day without telling the person you love how much you love them. Don't wait for it to be too late. Let everyday be Valentine 's Day and dolt upon them accordingly. If you love them, never let them forget how much. Put a little romance in everyday you share with them. For they may not always be there next to you. And if one day they disappear unexpectedly, or even expectedly, don't regret that you never told them enough how much they meant to you. Love is a wonder of a thing to have but it is even better to share.


End file.
